


嫖客そらる與花魁まふまふ(5)

by rainstar1107



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstar1107/pseuds/rainstar1107
Kudos: 1





	嫖客そらる與花魁まふまふ(5)

每間派出所後方都會配置一個小房間供休息用，原本裡頭只有一個木桌和幾個坐墊，後來伊東和幾個警察又合資帶了床被褥回來。  
此刻，そらる正把人壓在上頭親吻。  
唾沫相觸的水聲響徹整個室內，刺激著聽覺神經。他們舌尖頂著舌尖、舌面抵著舌面纏吮，偶爾觸著彼此敏感的牙床，再任由來不及吞嚥的唾液順著嘴角流下。  
和まふまふ接吻的感覺一直都很好，那唇像是抹了毒品，一口一口都讓人上癮。  
難戒。  
親了親身下人哭腫的雙眼，そらる終於喘著粗氣，解開那束縛了很久的和服腰帶。當泛著一層絕麗薄紅的身子接觸到空氣時，まふまふ忍不住輕咬指尖，如扇子般的睫毛微微顫動著，眼角豔紅就像媚藥一般，擄獲了他殘存不多的理智。  
「そらるさん，別那麼……嗯……」  
忘情逗著胸前兩抹嫣紅把玩，そらる壓根沒想仔細去聽まふまふ在說些什麼。他只是用嘴代替手貼了上去，在まふまふ一陣驚呼後愉悅啜吸著，簡直像個孩子似的討著奶喝。  
「別、別吸了……」まふまふ弱弱哀求，「反正也沒有東西，哪有什麼好吸的……」  
「再試試，搞不好真能吸出東西呢。」  
まふまふ怎麼會想到，外表好好一個警察，脫下衣服來簡直像流氓。  
左邊玩完換右邊，如此反覆交替著，直到乳頭都給吸腫了そらる才甘願鬆口，轉而去咬他光滑的腹部和腰窩。  
身為一個花魁，至今以來和男人歡愛的次數已經記不清了。照理來說まふまふ已經很有經驗，可不知道為什麼，如今在そらる身下他覺得自己就像個雛，被那雙大手碰過的任何一處都能帶來刺激性的快感。  
感受到濕軟的舌頭在自己身上遊走著，まふまふ到目前為止還能勉強招架。可當そらる的手隨著肌膚下移，碰到有反應的那一處時，まふまふ差點沒跳起來。  
「等！啊……」  
性器被捋動著，他沒法再說話，只能揪著枕頭角連連喘息。那快感像是電流一般在身體裡橫衝直撞，まふまふ想自己全身上下的血液是不是都往下腹匯去了，那裡好熱好熱。  
而或許是執行公務和長期握槍的關係，そらる的手上泛有一層淺淺的薄繭，まふまふ不得不羞恥的承認由對方套弄起來比他自己玩還舒服，他差點兒就繳械投降了。  
然而，就在まふまふ天真以為自己不會在前戲就高潮時，下一刻，そらる直接把那處含進嘴裡。  
「啊！」  
一個走了音的驚喘，感覺到頭部被一陣溫暖所包覆，まふまふ蹬直了雙腿，兩手插進男人上下擺動的髮間，臉上渲染了一片情慾的酣紅。他很努力想克制這種滅頂的快感，手不斷推拒著，卻沒有發現自己其實正順著本能挺動腰部，那頭是不推反壓。  
まふまふ沒有想到對方會甘願做到這一步。  
以往即使與他人有再多交歡，都沒人肯幫他做這種事。まふまふ不埋怨，因為讓一個男人為另一個男人口交，在沒有愛的前提下是絕對不可能的，而他們之間從來只是洩慾。所以從這事上，まふまふ能感覺到這男人是真的喜歡他。  
「……喜歡你……」  
很小的一聲還是讓そらる聽見了，他從動作上分神，抬眼看著まふまふ。  
「喜歡你，我喜歡你……」哽咽著說完，他撇過頭去。  
說一次不夠，那說一百次夠不夠。  
そらる愣了一下，接著低下頭更賣力吞吐著，腦裡心裡全是那三個字。就這樣幾分鐘後，他終於感覺口中一苦。  
唇與唇再次相貼。  
這次比以往都激烈，情感如狂風暴雨般一波接一波打來。浪潮很快淹沒了兩人，呼吸開始變得急促紊亂，幾乎只能在彼此嘴裡取得賴以為生的氧氣，一旦缺了對方、自己就活不下去。  
就著接吻的姿態，まふまふ著急地去扯他衣服，そらる則是抽空把手指舔濕了，移到兩辦之間的縫口，在周圍按著按著，最後探了進去。  
「嗯！」身體受到異物侵入，まふまふ發出一聲悶哼。  
但或許是經驗夠足，穴口擴張得很快，也沒有感到太多不適。在そらる的溫柔動作下，三隻手指已經能順利進出，指頭上滿是潤滑和體液。  
盯著手指，そらる想了想後，直接把那些東西全往自個兒分身上抹去。  
這彷彿是一個心照不宣的暗示，まふまふ主動將雙腿纏上男人的腰身，並用腳背在腰間蹭了蹭。そらる眼神一暗，扶著性器對準穴口一個挺身，將東西緩緩送了進去。  
剛開始過程總是不太好受，熟悉的腫脹感從下身傳來，まふまふ立刻擰起好看的眉，嘴角溢出足以勾起男性慾望的呻吟。  
汗水沿著髮梢滴落。  
好熱，怎麼會這麼熱。第一次嘗試男人的そらる咬著牙，覺得自己體內似乎被安了一顆炸彈，而那炸彈正瀕臨引爆點。不只是滾燙的內壁，就連房間內都像是個大烤爐般烘燒著他們。  
讓彼此都適應了一段時間，そらる這才開始緩緩挺動腰部，粗大的莖身在那濕潤柔軟的甬道抽動，穴口無意識收縮，看起來就像張小嘴在咂吧咂吧的咬。  
「唔……」  
「疼？」そらる立刻問。  
まふまふ晃晃頭：「不疼……」  
在知道對方沒有任何不適、甚至還有點舒服後，そらる加大了抽插的幅度。まふまふ哼哼急喘著，手指緊扣在男人背上，隨著下體撞擊聲不斷，他的叫聲也越發越浪蕩起來：「那裡……嗯對、那裡好舒服……」  
「這裡？」  
「不、左邊點……哼嗯……！」  
一陣綿長的軟調，まふまふ白裡透紅的臉上飄滿了紅雲，內壁緊緊縮了一下。そらる發現這或許就是所謂的敏感點，心中一喜，便接連朝這個地方撞去。  
「啊！啊！」  
呻吟馬上走了調，腳趾彎曲著，全身泛起鯉魚一般的紅色。まふまふ緊緊抱住そらる低泣，頸子向後仰，拉出一條誘人曲線，那貫穿身體的劇烈感受一下一下都要讓他失神。  
對方愛得好用力，他要喘不過氣了。  
不知道在什麼時候高潮，也不知道那火熱的性器什麼時候又插了進來。昏了又醒、醒了又因耐不住而快感昏了過去，就一直這樣反反覆覆的享受性愛，等到真正結束時，已經是大夜了。まふまふ感覺渾身力氣好像被抽光了一樣，連睜開眼皮都覺得累。


End file.
